


ночник

by Bronze_soul



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Lowercase, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: "купи мне ту светящуюся кошку из фикспрайса и у тебя сегодня будет секс"
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 10





	ночник

**Author's Note:**

> я не думаю, что шуичи стал бы закупаться в фикспрайсе, но давайте представим, что они были в любом магазине, где можно купить ночник, окей
> 
> считайте, сколько раз кокичи пошутит, прежде чем они потрахаются

сначала шуичи показалось хорошей идеей разделить список покупок, чтобы управиться быстрее. по крайней мере кокичи перестал каждую секунду ныть о том, как болит его копчик, хотя он не так сильно упал. слушая восторженные слова своего парня, что он успеет быстрее, шуичи тепло улыбался.  
казаться перестало, когда кокичи со всей охапкой притащил ночник в виде кота. шуичи был против этой траты денег, ведь никто из них даже темноты не боялся.  
— купи его мне и сегодня у тебя будет секс! — внезапно заявил кокичи.  
шуичи вздрогнул и, покраснев, огляделся.  
— не говори так громко, — попросил он, перехватывая руку кокичи.  
— ха-ха, ты так покраснел! ты согласен? — кокичи продолжал гнуть своё.  
шуичи растерялся. это ведь… глупо? им не нужен повод, чтобы заняться близостью, так зачем?  
— это не имеет смысла, кокичи, мы и без этого можем… — шуичи замолчал, считая, что достаточно выразил свою мысль.  
кокичи надулся, закатив глаза. предупредив его слова, шуичи продолжил.  
— давай разделим цену? — после он понизил голос, не веря, что говорит это. — мне не нравится твоя формулировка, всё-таки я люблю заниматься этим именно с тобой.  
кокичи затрепетал от этих слов, но сдержал порыв чувств.  
— я бы и сам купил, но у меня зарплата только завтра.  
— мы можем купить сегодня, а завтра ты отдашь мне половину? — предложил шуичи.  
глаза кокичи заблестели, он радостно вдохнул, чтобы сказать благодарность, но его лицо снова помрачнело.  
— шуичи, — пустым голосом сказал он, — у нас уже второй год общий бюджет.  
на щёках шуичи появился лёгкий румянец, он отвел взгляд.  
— н-ну, чисто символически?  
и кокичи уже знал, что может купить для него. он радостно закивал, вцепляясь шуичи в рукав.  
всё ещё смущённый мотивом этой покупки, шуичи согласился.  
— ладно, берём.  
кокичи издал победный крик, всё же привлекая к ним внимание других покупателей.  
кокичи собирался нести свою дражайшую покупку в руках до самого дома, но шуичи уговорил его надеть варежки и убрать ночник в рюкзак.  
дома кокичи за секунду сбросил сапоги и куртку и убежал в спальню, чтобы найти место для ночника. шуичи снимал шапку, когда услышал расстроенный стон.  
— он без батареек!  
сдержав смех, шуичи прокричал в ответ.  
— помоги мне разобрать вещи, пожалуйста! я уверен, у нас должны быть лишние батарейки!  
кокичи в слезах примчался и сжал его в объятьях. шуичи погладил его по макушке, успокаивая. как же он любил этого драматичного парня.  
за вечерними делами ночник как-то забылся, и только после ужина шуичи сказал.  
— начнёшь мыть посуду? я пока поищу батарейки.  
кокичи редко с таким энтузиазмом соглашался первым мыть посуду.  
пара батареек нашлась в пульте от телевизора, шуичи решил, что на этот раз можно взять, а завтра купить другие. он вставил батарейки в ночник и поставил его на кухонный стол, привлекая внимание кокичи. тот обернулся и сдержал счастливый вопль, тонко хихикнув.  
— только вытри руки сначала, а то ты сейчас всё водой забрызгаешь, — остановил его шуичи.  
кокичи замер, потом взглянул на шуичи, поражаясь, как угадал его дальнейшие действия, когда даже сам он не продумывал их.  
хлопнув по кнопке выключения света, кокичи уселся на кровать и задержал дыхание.  
он включил ночник и запищал от восторга.  
шуичи, сидящий рядом, не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— нравится?  
кокичи впихнул ночник ему в руки.  
— смотри какой хорошенький!  
шуичи усмехнулся, держа ночник обеими руками. от такого небольшого, уютного света немного клонило в сон. ещё раз нажав кнопку, шуичи поставил ночник на прикроватную тумбочку.  
кокичи подпёр голову руками, облокотившись о колени, мечтательно уставился на светящегося кота. в другом режиме ночник плавно менял цвета.  
— я сейчас самый счастливый во всём мире, — тихо поделился кокичи.  
— хей, самый счастливый, — шуичи выпустил смешок и потянул кокичи за руку, — давай спать ложиться.  
кокичи округлил глаза и посмотрел на него.  
— ты что забыл?  
шуичи нахмурился, сбитый с толку. что он вообще мог забыть?  
кокичи забрался на кровать с ногами и подсел ближе.  
— ты такую речь толкнул о том, что хочешь трахаться только со мной, а теперь говоришь, что забыл?  
шуичи смущённо выдохнул. и действительно забыл.  
— нет, конечно, если ты устал, можем перенести.  
— я не против, — прервал его шуичи. — я только не хочу, чтобы это было причиной покупки.  
— хорошо, — согласился кокичи и чуть наклонился, приближаясь к лицу шуичи. — я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, потому что хочу залезть к тебе в штаны.  
кокичи засмеялся, когда шуичи на эти слова покраснел и закатил глаза, устало выдыхая.  
кокичи всё ещё трясся от смеха, запуская руки под футболку шуичи. он перекинул ногу через его колени и сел сверху. и тут же скривил лицо.  
— всё итаки синяк, — трагично сообщил он, ложась на грудь шуичи.  
шуичи положил ладонь на него щёку, нежно провёл большим пальцем.  
— не переживай, послезавтра пройдёт, — и притянул для поцелуя.  
несмотря на своё притворное расстройство, кокичи начал целоваться очень страстно, обхватив лицо шуичи обеими руками и постепенно запуская их в волосы. шуичи удивлённо ахнул, слабея от возбуждения. поцелуи с кокичи будоражили его сильнее чем что либо другое.  
рука соскользнула с лица кокичи, и шуичи вместо этого подцепил его свитер, потянул вверх. кокичи с некоторым раздражением оторвался от губ любимого, чтобы быстрым движением снять верх.  
в непривычном свете одного ночника его тело выглядело по-иному. раньше они занимались сексом либо при включённом свете, либо вечером, когда солнечного света хватало. шуичи понял, что загляделся, когда кокичи коснулся его губ кончиками пальцев.  
— как дела? — хитро улыбнулся он.  
шуичи выдохнул, приоткрыв рот. он положил руки на талию кокичи, прижимая к себе.  
— я хочу тебя, — ответил он.  
кокичи приблизился к его шее, сжал кожу между губ на мгновение.  
— замечательно, — улыбка не сходила с его лица. — потому что я тоже хочу тебя. так сильно. ты не представляешь.  
говоря это, он поднимался поцелуями от шеи к линии челюсти, заставляя шуичи тихонько стонать от каждого прикосновения. наконец кокичи взглянул в его расслабленное лицо. он отодвинул мешающую чёлку. чмокнул в лоб.  
шуичи улыбнулся уголками губ.  
— так ты дашь нам раздеться или продолжишь меня мучать?  
кокичи фыркнул обиженно и скатился рядом.  
— какое скучное окончание брр! о чём ты говоришь.  
во время этой небольшой передышки шуичи успел раздеться, не особенно волнуясь, куда кладёт одежду. кокичи копошился рядом, стягивая шорты (которые продолжал носить дома и зимой, игнорируя, что таким образом мёрз сильнее).  
они называли такой секс ленивым, когда оба были слишком уставшими, чтобы дополнительно подготавливаться, но очень хотели близости. из-за работы такое случалось часто, но едва ли расстраивало их. во-первых, они находили и другие способы провести время, во-вторых, приятно было нежиться в объятьях, просто лаская друг друга.  
им действительно не нужна была причина для секса.  
кокичи потянулся обратно, целуя шуичи в плечо и обнимая со спины. шуичи не успел ответить, как кокичи повалил их на кровать.  
шуичи перевернулся в кольце рук, и кокичи тут же переплёл их ноги, за колени подтягивая ближе и вызывая у обоих вздох удовлетворения от соприкосновения членов.  
шуичи положил ладонь на его плечо, мягко проводя по груди.  
— мне тебя плохо видно, — тогда как лицо шуичи освещалось ночником, у кокичи оно было в тени.  
кокичи коротко улыбнулся.  
— хочешь, чтобы я был сверху?  
шуичи кивнул. кокичи легко толкнул его в плечо, переворачивая на спину, лёг сверху.  
и пускай так дышать было немного тяжелее, они было настолько близко, насколько это вообще было возможно. шуичи сводило это с ума.  
он положил руки на талию кокичи и, считая позвонки, повёл вверх до лопаток. тяжело дыша, кокичи прижимался ближе.  
— кто ещё кого мучает, — выдохнул он, жмурясь.  
шуичи вовлёк его в плавный поцелуй, начал гладить нежную кожу за ушами, заставляя кокичи потерять последний контроль.  
кокичи задвигал бёдрами, на мгновение отодвинулся, приоткрыв глаза, и возобновил поцелуй. мелко подрагивая от удовольствия, шуичи слабо водил ногтями по его спине. он подавался тазом вверх, подстраиваясь под движения партнёра.  
кокичи приподнялся и обхватил их члены, трения до этого ужасно не хватало. шуичи опустил одну руку и взял его член, оставляя своё удовольствие в чужие руки.  
кокичи расплылся в улыбке не открывая глаз, но потом уткнулся в шею шуичи, обдавая её тёплым прерывистым дыханием.  
шуичи очень хотел ещё раз поцеловать, но не успел. на пике оргазма кокичи простонал необычно высоко, шуичи кончил молча, только тяжело дыша через открытый рот.  
кокичи скатился с него, вдыхая полной грудью. немного отдышавшись, он восторженно сказал.  
— я, блять, обожаю, когда ты так делаешь!  
шуичи непонимающе повернул голову.  
— как?  
кокичи чмокнул его в нос. хихикнул.  
— как ты всегда делаешь. я люблю тебя.  
и хотя шуичи было безумно приятно это слышать, он всё ещё ничего не понимал.  
— что я, чёрт возьми, делаю?  
кокичи сел, чтобы достать из тумбочки салфетки.  
— ты, — он пожал плечами, — любишь меня…  
поднимавшийся шуичи замер. кокичи звучал… неуверенно?  
— естественно я люблю тебя.  
кокичи медлил с тем, чтобы посмотреть на него, кусая губу, всё же поднял голову.  
— конечно.  
— я люблю тебя, кокичи, — повторил он.  
кокичи часто заморгал и отвернулся, впихнув шуичи салфетки. он наскоро вытерся, успев услышать, как кокичи шмыгнул носом.  
тот сидел, опустив ноги с кровати, чуть сгорбившись. шуичи подсел рядом, обнял со спины и положил голову на плечо. кокичи молчал. шуичи взял его руку и прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони, а после переплёл пальцы.  
кокичи повернул голову.  
— я помню, что ты не врёшь, — тихо сказал он.  
шуичи легко кивнул.  
— и я никогда не врал насчёт чувств к тебе, — он подтвердил.  
лицо кокичи расслабились, принимая умиротворённое выражение, и он потянулся за поцелуем. шуичи ответил. спокойствие заполнило лёгкие теплом.  
долгое мгновение спустя он утянул шуичи на подушки, облегчённо хихикая, и подперев голову рукой, заглянул в его лицо.  
— значит, о чем-то другом ты теоретически мог соврать? — он озорно улыбался.  
шуичи нахмурился, а потом принял игру.  
— ну да, хотя бы о том, что никогда не думал о свадьбе с тобой до того, как мы начали встречаться.  
кокичи взвизгнул, краснея.  
— что?!


End file.
